fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Loria Town
Loria Town is a large town located a ways north-westward from Magnolia Town, located in the country of Fiore. Resting at the base of the mountains souh from Mt. Hakobe, Loria is a merchant town, its trade being primarily specialized wood craft and exotic floral design, as well as unusual magic items in relation to the special craft of the town. Proceeding a way into the mountainside and bordered primarily by forests, Loria Town is home to two Legal Mage Guilds, one of which is the Wings of Destiny Guild. Description A pleasant city home to two legal Guilds, Loria Town is nestled at the base of a cliff, surrounded by hills leading to the mountain and bordered by thick forests. In the summer, the hills are usually covered in beautiful greenery and unusual foliage, typically odd yet lovely flowers. Over and around the southern side of Loria, as well as the west, the hillsides are covered by lush forests and pastures, while northward is plainly dense forest and stone- much thicker and more difficult to trek through. To the South, over the hills, lies a series of crystal lakes and flowered meadows, before eventually meeting forest. These meadows usually are rather peaceful, however at times become hectic as it is a common location for sparring matches between members of the respective mage guilds residing in the town. The main road enters Loria Town on its Eastern Border, the primary exit of the city where most leave and enter from Ibolya City, Loria's closest neighboring town, to ride or having ridden the railway. Many smaller paths branch in all directions from the main road at the town's edge, other paths extending from town roads and back alleys. Known to few, there is a single steep and hidden path leading through the mountains, created by the very first headmaster of the Wings of Destiny Guild as he was the first to establish a Mage Guild within Loria, as a means of evacuation. The path leads through various tunnels through the mountain's center, and is believed to be far too dangerous to venture through. Loria Town has a quaint feeling, despite its fair size, shops and homes continuing some ways into the mountains although most activity is centered at the mountain base. Few houses lie past the Wings of Destiny Building, which is placed to the North, the few which rest past the Guild Hall being the homes to an elderly couple, a pair of orphaned siblings, and a retired dark mage making a living as a healer. Notable Events Locations * 'Abandoned Cabin-' In the thicket North of Loria Town lies an abandoned cabin with a hidden cellar, which is currently being used as a meeting place for select members of the two Mage Guilds which are located in Loria in face of events which cause for discretion. * 'Wings of Destiny Building-' The base of operations for the Wings of Destiny Legal Mage Guild, one of the two Mage Guilds located in Loria Town. Wings of Destiny rose in popularity during the seven years the Fairy Tail Guild's primary members were absent, and is now known as a fairly powerful guild. Trivia * "Loria" means "laurel tree", or "sweet bay tree". In classic times, the foliage of a bay tree was woven into a wreath or crown and worn on the head as a symbol of victory or mark of honor.